99 Things You Wish You Had Known...
99 things you wish you had known... is a compilation of official in-game tips. In-game tips were introduced with game update 35 and randomly appear on the load screens as well as in the chat area. In-game tips can be switched on and off in the menu (Settings=>UI=>Show Loadscreen Tips). Some tips may be outdated now because of game updates. Official In-Game Tips Check your Mission Journal for available missions. Completing Missions can earn you Experience and Rewards. Experience is gained through completing Missions and Objectives in the game. Earning experience levels your characters, giving them access to more powers and skills. Your Mission Journal will frequently have new missions for you to take on. Check it often to track new ones and collect rewards for ones you have completed. Look at the top of the Journal Menu for different options to sort your missions. The Mission Tracker displays the current objectives. Check it often to make sure you are working to accomplish the goals. Check your mail when you see the letter Icon under your minimap. Someone has sent you a message, and possibly an item or reward. Key objectives are marked by icons in the game. Look for them over NPCs and Objects to take the appropriate action. Combat Rating is a measure of your Equipment. To increase it, be sure to always try and have the best gear possible with Equipment Mods attached. Blocking an incoming melee attack can shift momentum in a fight. Use Block against your opponent's melee attacks to counter them. Interrupting is a great way to stop powerful ranged attacks. Use an Interrupt ability to counter an opponent using Block Breakers. Countering an opponent gives you an advantage in a fight. After countering, your character flashes blue and gains damage prevention and knockback immunity for a short time. Your equipment can get damaged and reduce your effectiveness in combat. Check its durability in your inventory or look for the broken equipment icon below your minimap. Gear can be repaired for cash at most vendors. Find your way to the Headquarters using the teleporter inside any of the police stations or nightclubs. The Headquarters has teleporters that can take you anywhere, including Gotham City and Metropolis. There are three wings in each Headquarters: Magic, Meta, and Tech. Each one holds different vendors and conveniences. Learn them all to get the most out of your HQ. There are many teleportation pads located throughout the Headquarters that can take you to player safehouses or iconic locations in the world. Entrances to Iconic Locations, Player Bases, and your Safehouses can be found in each city. Open your map to find and track them. Look for Bounty or Wanted Posters both inside and out front of player Safehouses. Repeatable missions are available at each one and can be tracked in your Mission Journal. Renown Vendors can be found in the Safehouses and HQs. They will only sell you their wares if you have earned their respect. Complete challenge modes and certain missions to earn their trust. Use the Phase feature in the Social menu to join your friend's phase. At any time, you can use the Phase Shifter located in the HQ to choose to play in a PvP (Player versus Player) or PvE (Player versus Environment) phase of the game. Don't forget, when grouping with other people, you're part of a team. Do your part to contribute your role's benefits to the rest of the group. Communication is key, use the text or voice chat features to work as a group. Teamwork makes things go a lot smoother in-game. F4 and D-pad Left can be used to open the Social Menu. You can use the Share Mission button in your Journal to share certain missions with your group members. If you want to form a group for content requiring more than four people, use the Social Menu to convert your group to a Raid. Raid groups hold up to 8 people. If your group isn't working out, you can vote to disband it or initiate a vote for you to leave. Deserting a group in an instance is very disruptive. If you have to leave, make sure to take advantage of the features in your Social Menu to avoid a deserter penalty. Don't forget, you're part of a team. You can use the Emote menu after a match to express your appreciation or respect to other players. Remember, you're building your character's reputation in-game, so show some good sportsmanship. Controllers keep the group moving. Controller superpowers can replenish power to the group as well as prevent enemies from acting. Healers are lifesavers - literally. Their superpowers grant Health back to damaged teammates. Tanks offer key support to the group by taunting enemies. Their superpowers will attract enemy NPCs and their high Defense makes them durable. Certain types of content allow groups of three or more to get role-less buffs. These buffs activate when the group is close together and a role is missing. In 4 player content, a group of three or more can receive role-related buffs if the group is close together and missing certain roles. When the group lacks a Controller in certain instances, the role-less buff grants the party extra Power regeneration. When the group lacks a Healer in certain instances, the role-less buff lets players recoup Health. When below 30% health, hold block to regenerate Health. The role-less Tank buff grants the party extra Defense. Gear up! Spend those hard-earned Marks of Valor on new PvP armor and weapons available at PvP vendors in the HQ. Check your map for a waypoint! PvP gear has Toughness instead of Defense and is only effective when fighting against other players. The winning team in open-world PvP events gains access to an open world PvP vendor for a short time. In Legends PvP, you play as an Iconic character from the Legends roster. Legends characters do not get benefits from equipment or traits. In Arena PvP, you play as your own hero or villain. Gear and stats make a big difference, as do roles. No gear? No problem! If your stats are too low, they are automatically boosted to entry levels based on your current role while you are in a PvP arena. Each Arena type has its own set of rules and features. Let the game icons and mission objectives guide you in what to do. Want to practice your skills or test out a strategy? Invite your friends to PvP Scrimmage through the Social menu, and practice PvP with your friends. Your ranking changes with each win or loss, and is used to find worthy enemies for you to face. After being KO'd you can get back to the action in the next Player Spawn Wave - a timer providing windows for players to respawn. In some matches, each player KO can earn your team points toward victory. A player must claim a Capture and Hold node to score points. The node can only be claimed if no opponents are contesting it. A Capture node can be left alone and still score points. The node cannot be claimed if it is contested by an opponent. In addition to their normal role, in PvP, Controllers strip Healers of their Restoration, making them less effective at Healing. In addition to their normal role, in PvP, Healers strip Tanks of their Defense, making them easier to KO. In addition to their normal role, in PvP, Tanks strip Controllers of their Vitalization, making them less effective at restoring Power. Players can use the Currency tab in the Inventory Screen to check the status of their Cash, Marks, and Seasonal currency. Your character's current stats can be found in the Stat Tab of the Inventory menu. Items in your inventory can be flagged as Important. Drag an item over the Asterisk to mark it. Important Items do not appear on salvage lists, the broker, or vendor lists for sale. They also cannot be traded and they cannot be deleted without additional confirmation. Item Restore allows you to recover 1 of the last 20 items you've deleted. Click the trash icon in the inventory slot to access the Item Restore menu. Members are granted 1 Item Restore per month. Iconic armor can be purchased with Marks. Marks can be earned through completing missions or instances in your On Duty menu. There are many styles available for cash in the Headquarters. Check out the selection and update your look. Many styles have Feats associated with them. You can specify which weapon style you want to show when you use a Weapon Mastery Combo. Just open the Style tab and change your Mastery One style to whichever one you wish to display. The Bank can hold items you may want to use later. You can use any Bank terminal and gain access to all of your items from that location. The Broker is a great place to buy or sell premium goods with other players. Anything tradeable can be sold on the Broker...if you find the right price. Completing Feats in the Deeds menu earns you Skill Points. Skill Points are just as important as level and gear to have the most powerful character. The Feat menu will show you the current total Feat Points you have gained toward earning your next Skill Point. Collections can be found almost anywhere. Find them all to earn rewards, or simply trade them in the Broker for cash. Briefs and Investigations contain information about some of Earth's greatest heroes and villains. Find them all and unlock the lore of DC Universe Online. Look for Exo-Material nodes around the City. Gathering them allows you to create equipment mods at the Research & Development stations in your HQ. The Research & Development stations are located in each wing of your Headquarters. Go there to construct equipment mods or to salvage items. Races can be redone at any time. Hone your Movement skills by completing them. Get some friends together and compete in the group races as well. Group Races can be a fun way to compete with some friends. Look for them in each City and go ape! The Mainframe provides powerful upgrades to your character. Unlock and maintain Boosts at the Mainframe to increase your character's power even more. Retrieve devices and Mods granted by your Mainframe features at the Dispenser located in your Base. Using Decoration Mode from your Base's Control Panel will allow you to place items in your Base. Check the Base tab in your inventory to see which Base items you've collected for decorating your personal lair or hideout. The Base tab in the Inventory menu will show which Base Items you have claimed and which items you currently have not placed. You can place items in free placement mode to really customize the look of your Base. These items will not appear in Base content. Amenities can be obtained through collections. Once an Amenity is unlocked, you can use it in all your Bases. Deeds can be purchased at the Marketplace and allow you to have more than one Base. Multiple Bases have many benefits. Items in an Armory Build do not appear on salvage lists, the broker, or vendor lists for sale. They also cannot be deleted without additional confirmation. Prestige is a currency earned by League members for completing instances, utilizing their bases, and donating items to the League. Although Prestige can be earned by individuals, it is stored in a League-wide pool. League Members can earn Prestige for their League by completing instances. The more players an instance requires, the more Prestige is earned. League Members earn Prestige for their League by completing PvP matches. Wins earn more Prestige than losses. Enter your personal base once per week to earn Prestige based an how many decorations and amenities you have placed, your Generator's power level and the number of active Generator Mods, and the activity of your Mainframe. There is a weekly maximum to how much Prestige your League can earn. You will earn diminishing returns as your League approaches the maximum. League Members with permission can spend Prestige to create a League Hall at a League Hall Creation Console, located in each wing of the Headquarters. If you have access to a League Hall, you can travel to it via teleporters in each wing of the Headquarters. League Members with permission can customize the League Hall's interior colors by entering Decoration mode and using the Color menu. Dematerialize unwanted items in the Donation Box to convert them into Prestige. Check the item's tooltip to find out if it is worth any Prestige. Donate unused Base Items in the Donation Box to add them to your League's Decoration inventory for the League Hall. This act also earns Prestige. Prestige can be used to train Proficiencies at the Power Core. Proficiencies apply bonuses to all League members for a period of time. Statuary Pedestals can be unlocked with Prestige to display statues of League members based on their performance against other League members in their previous cycle. Update your Statuary appearance at the Control Panel in your League Hall. With the appropriate Generator Mod, you can use the Teleporter Amenity to travel to any League Hall that you may enter. Enter your personal base once per week to earn Prestige based on how many decorations and amenities you have placed, your Generator's power level and the number of active Generator Mods, and the activity of your Mainframe. The League Bank can be used to store items for use by the League. Individual permissions can be set for adding and removing items from each vault. The League Bank can be expanded by spending Prestige. Category:Glossary